Determine if subjects with evidence of metabolic dysregulation who are switched from a protease inhitibor (PI) based highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) regimen to an Efavirenz based regimen experience greater improvement in hyperlipidemia, insulin resistance, lipodystrophy, and central adiposity than subjects who continue with a PI based HAART regimen.